We Blood Sweat & Tears
by BabyBluec
Summary: "Kembalikan senyumku" Jimin "Ini Dosaku" Taehyung "Sebuah piano membawaku bertemu dengan nya" Yoongi "Kenapa kalian tidak bisa berbagi beban kalian" Jungkook "Takdir telah mempermainkan kita" Hoseok "Orang orang dalam kegelapan tampak lebih bahagia hari ini" Namjoon "Ini takdirku,Ini nasibku" Jin Yoonmin! Hanya cerita yang menceritakan persahabatan Bangtan Boys


**_1 oktober 2016_** "Ini bukan salah ku" teriak seorang namja bersurai abu abu

"Jimin..."

"Hiks... Yoongi~hyung, Tolong... Ini bukan kesalahanku hiks.." Yoongi menatap jimin sendu,hatinya begitu sakit ketika melihat dongsaeng nya begitu menderita

"Tenang lah" yoongi memeluk tubuh jimin erat mengusap surai kelabu milik dongsaeng nya itu

"Aku tak mau disini hyung ... Keluarkan aku dari sini hiks" Tak mau melihat dongsaeng nya lebih tersiksa lagi yoongi menyuntikkan benda cair berwarna hijau kental itu pada jimin

Tangisan jimin semakin lama semakin mereda begitu pula dengan kedua manik mata nya yang kian lama semakin menutup "Sembuh lah chim,kami merindukan mu" Yoongi menidurkan jimin di ranjang putih itu

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Terjebak dalam kebohongan"_

 _"Tolong temukan aku yang tak bersalah"_

 _"Aku tak bisa lepas dari kebohongan ini"_

 _"Kumohon kembalikan senyumku"_

"Bagaimana keadaan nya hyung" Tanya Namjoon pemimpin Bangtan

"Sepertinya kita benar benar harus meninggalkan nya di asylum"

"Dia benar benar terpukul ya hyung"Namjoon menatap ruangan asylum dengan tatapan sendu

Ia tak menyangka jimin yang baik hati tak pernah mau menyakiti siapapun dengan perkataan nya bisa menjadi seorang pembunuh seperti ini

Tepat di sebrang sana terdapat dua pasang manik mata yang sedang menatap kosong ruangan asylum

"Mian,jimin~ah"

Taehyung pergi keluar setelah mendengar kabar tentang sahabat nya itu

"Mian,jimin~ah kau menanggung semua dosa ku...aku sungguh menyesal" taehyung terus meracau dengan kedua kaki yang terus berjalan yang entah akan membawa nya kemana

Tepat di sebuah terowongan taehyung terdiam mengingat kenangan nya bersama namja benama park jimin,tanpa di sadari taehyung mengigit jarinya hingga mengeluarkan cairan merah dan menuliskan nama park jimin di tembok terowongan tersebut tanpa mempedulikan mobil mobil yang berlalu lalang

"Hey kau! Jangan mengotori fasilitas umum!" Teriak seorang polisi dari kejauhan

Taehyung tak menggubris nya dan tetap melanjutkan melukis nama sahabat sehidup semati nya

 _"Lebih dalam lebih dalam,luka hanya akan lebih dalam"_

 _"Seperti potongan potongan kaca yang tak dapat dikembalikan"_

 _"Lebih dalam dadaku sakit melihatmu"_

 _"Kau yang lemah,kau yang menerima hukuman atas kejahatanku"_

.

.

.

Yoongi mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke toko musik dan menyuruh Namjoon untuk pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum jungkook mencurigai gerak gerik mereka

Dan disinilah yoongi sekarang berada di depan toko yang di penuhi alat alat musik

Yoongi menatap kosong ke arah toko musik yang sudah tutup tersebut kemudian mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparkanya kearah kaca pintu

"Gotcha!" Ucapnya senang dan segera membuka pintu tersebut

Alarm berbunyi

Yoongi tak memperdulikan nya

Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memainkan piano yang berada di depan nya sambil mengingat kenangan nya bersama member BANGTAN

Ia tak mengerti kenapa ini semua terjadi.. Kekasih Yoongi ...

 ** _Park jimin ..._**

 ** _Adalah seorang pembunuh_**

 _"Sudut sudut ingatanku"_

 _"Sebuah piano coklat mengambil ruang di satu sisi"_

 _"Aku tidak mengerti dirimu"_

 _"Pada saat itu aku hanya senang melihat"_

 ** _Brukk_** ** _Prankk_** Cairan bening membasahi wajah polos seorang namja yang sedang berdiri tepat 2 meter di depan toko musik

"HYUNGGGGG" Teriak namja tersebut lalu berlari ke arah toko musik

"Hiks..hiks..hyung...andaikan aku datang lebih cepat ini semua pasti takkan terjadi" Jungkook tak dapat menahan beban di tubuhnya

Akhirnya terjatuh berlutut di depan mayat yoongi

 _Flashback on_

 _"Aku pulanggg" teriak jungkook saat memasuki dorm_

 _Hening_

 _Gelap_

 _Tak ada jawaban_

 _Jungkook berfikir para hyung nya itu sedang pergi jadi ia memutuskan untuk melukis di kamar nya_

 _"Pertama tama aku akan melukis yoongi hyung" ucap nya pada diri sendiri_

 _Setiap goresan yang ia buat_

 _setiap senandung yang ia nyanyikan_

 _setiap senyum yang ia tampilkan_

 _Jungkook tak pernah tahu bahwa malapetaka sedang mengancam para hyung nya_

 _Jungkook menguap tanda ia mengantuk memutuskan untuk tidur_

 _"Tidak hyung tidak" jungkook meracau tak jelas dalam tidur nya_

 _"Jangan hyung jangan"_

 _"Hyung keluar"_

 _"Hyungg"_

 _"YOONGI HYUNGG" tepat pada teriakan terakhir jungkook terbangun dengan nafas tersengal sengal_

 _Sedetik kemudian jungkook bergegas keluar tujuan nya hanya satu_

 ** _Toko musik_**

 _Jungkook menatap toko musik tersebut dan mendapatkan yoongi sedang bermain piano,baru saja jungkook akan mendatangi hyung nya itu_

 _Tiba tiba sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan menabrak toko musik tersebut tepat mengenai piano dan hyung nya_

 _Seakan masih mencerna kejadian yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu cairan bening membasahi bongkahan daging namja tersebut_

 _Flashback off_

 _Kringg_ Ponsel jungkook bergetar menandakan telefon masuk

"H..ha..halo" jungkook mengangkat telfon tersebut dengan tubuh gemetar suara nyaris tak terdengar

"Jungkook~ah kau dimana sekarang ini sudah malam,kenapa kau pergi tengah malam seperti ini!!" Seseorang tengah mengoceh di sebrang sana

"N..nam...namjoon~hyung...hiks" Jungkook menangis tak kuat menahan emosi

"Jungkook~ah ada apa?" Tanya namjoon ragu ragu

"Y..yoongi~hyung hiks hiks hueee yoongi~hyung hiksssss" jungkook terus meracau nama yoongi tak berniat memberi tahu kan apa yang terjadi

"Kau dimana jungkook~ah" Tanya namjoon lagi

"Toko musik hueee hikss hiksss hyung cepat lah kesini hiksss" kali ini jungkook benar benar menangis hebat,namjoon yang mendapatkan informasi lokasi segera menuju kesana

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi...hyung?" Tanya namjoon tak percaya

"A...apa yang terjadi kookie?" Jungkook menggeleng suara nya sudah habis akibat menangis

"Kenapa hana-nim begitu kejam...pertama jimin dan jin hyung sekarang yoongi hyung" tidak seperti jungkook yang langsung menangis,namjoon segera menelfon polisi dan menatap mobil tersebut dengan tatapan kosong

Jungkook menatap namjoon "Jimin hyung dan jin hyung kenapa?" Tanya jungkook tangis ny sudah mulai reda

"Eh? Eoh...mereka baik baik saja..kenapa?" Namjoon mengusap usap leher nya

"Hyung kau menyembunyikan sesuatu" batin jungkook sedih

 _"Aku ingin menangis bersamamu"_

 _"Aku tak tahu banyak tentang kesedihan tapi aku akan menangis"_

 _"Ketika Hyung sakit, sakitnya melebihi ketika aku sakit"_

 _Flashback on_

 _"Tae,kenapa mereka semua menjodohkan ku dengan namjoon?" Tanya seokjin sambil memotong sayuran nya_

 _"Aku tak tahu hyung,aku juga di jodohkan dengan kookie"_

 _"Apakah mereka tak tahu bahwa aku ini masih normal?"_

 _"Kau normal hyung,yang tidak normal itu Yoongi~Hyung dan Jimin" Taehyung terkikik geli mengingat bahwa kedua namja itu adalah sepasang kekasih_

 _"Setiap kali aku melakukan suatu kesalahan pasti mereka semua akan mengomentar"_

 _"Mau bagaimana lagi ini kan sudah menjadi resiko artis"_ _"Hhhh" seokjin menghela nafas kasar_

 _"aku ingin bebas,ah andaikan aku bisa terbang ke langit pasti itu akan menyenangkan" tae menatap jin heran,namun sedetik kemudia ia tersenyum licik_

 _"Jin~hyung" panggil tae_

 _"Kenapa"_

 _"Aku bisa membuatmu bebas dan terbang ke langit"_

 _"Kau mulai lagi taee,berhentilah bersikap seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun"_

 _"Tapi aku serius hyunggg" jin memutar bola mata nya malas_

 _"Baiklah baiklah,coba buktikan bagaimana cara nya" seketika juga taehyung mengambil pisau yang ada di samping nya dan menusuk pisau itu tepat di jantung seokjin_

 _"T...tae...a..apa...yang..kk..kau...lak..lakukan?" Ucap jin terbata bata sesekali terbatuk batuk mengeluarkan darah_ _"Aku hanya mewujudkan keinginan mu hyung dan sekarang kau bisa terbang ke langit dan bebas!!!!" Teriak taehyung kegirangan seperti bocah lima tahun yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru_

 _Beberapa menit kemudian jimin datang_ _"Jin-hyung,Tae kalian lama se--" ucapan jimin terpotong ketika melihat jin dengan pisau di dada nya_ _"ASTAGAAA JIN HYUNGGG" teriak jimin panik berlari ke arah hyungdeul nya itu_

 _"Tenanglah chim,jin~hyung pasti sekarang sudah bahagia disana"_

 _"K..kau ... Apakan hyung tae?"_ _"Aku?hyung bilang dia ingin terbang ke langit dan bebas,aku hanya mengabulkan permohonan nya"_

 _"Kau gila tae" lirih jimin menatap jin~hyung yang sudah tak bernafas mencoba mencabut pisau dari dada nya_

 _"Jimin! Aku tak menyangkan kau seorang pembunuh" tiba tiba yoongi datang dan kesalahpahaman pun terjadi_

 _Flashback off_

"Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan tae?" Tanya namja bersurai oranye tersebut

"Tidak hyung!! Jimin tidak bersalah!! Kumohon lepaskan dia,dia pasti merasa sangat tertekan" setelah dengan aksi mencoret coret tembok taehyung akhirnya di bawa ke kantor polisi dan menelfon hoseok

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang di dalam asylum untuk melihat keadaan jimin melalui cctv

Sepertinya hana-nim berkehendak lain,saat mereka sampai yang mereka temukan jimin tidak dalam keadaan baik baik saja,tubuh ny mulai memucat dan kulitnya berubah warna menjadi biru

Hoseok menangis,tae terdiam menatap kosong mayat sahabat nya tersebut

"Maafkan aku jimin...ini semua berawal dari ku" lirih taehyung mencoba menggabungkan segala yang telah terjadi

"Ha.ha.ha sepertinya aku harus menerima hukuman" taehyung tersenyum miris

"Yak!! Kau yang menyebabkan ini semua tae! Jika kau tak membunuh jin~hyung pasti jimin takkan masuk ke dalam asylum dan yoongi~hyung tidak akan pergi ke toko musik itu!!!KAU IBLIS TAE!!IBLIS SEPERTI MU TAK PANTAS HIDUP!" Hoseok benar benar tersulut emosi,ia menarik taehyung dengan kasar dan menceburkan tubuh taehyung ke dalam bak

"KAU HARUS MENERIMA HUKUMAN NYA" tak ada pemberontakan dari taehyung seakan memang inilah takdir nya mati kehabisan nafas di dalam bak yang dingin

 _"Jangan pernah bermain dengan emosi"_

 _"Emosi adalah musuh terbesar manusia"_

 _"Takdir telah mempermainkan kita"_

 _"Bisakah waktu terulang kembali?"_

 _"Oh aku sangat menyesal"_

Setelah selesai dengan urusan yoongi,namjoon mendapatkan kabar tentang jimin,taehyung,dan hoseok

Namjoon segera menuju ke asylum tempat dimana jimin dikurung

"Namjoon...A..aku..membunuh tae!! Aku membunuh nya!! Aku seorang pembunuh!!" Teriak hoseok frustasi

"Tenanglah hyung apa yang terjadi" tanya namjoon berusaha tenang

"Tae...dia..yang membunuh jin~hyung yang juga menyebabkan jimin dan yoongi~hyung meninggal...Dia iblis!!"

Seketika hoseok terdiam lalu tertawa

"Aku...Aku baru saja membunuh seorang iblis!! AKU ... AKU ADALAH DEWA HAHAHAHA" Dan kini namjoon mengetahui suatu fakta bahwa... Hoseok sudah tidak waras

 _"Orang orang dalam kegelapan tampak lebih bahagia hari ini"_

 _"Karna mereka tau mereka memiliki tempat itu"_

 _"Hanya aku yang berjalan tak berdaya"_

 _"Aku harap aku bisa mencintai diriku sendiri"_

Jungkook menatap makam keempat hyung nya itu

"Hyung,kenapa harus kalian yang menerima ini semua? Kenapa hana-nim sungguh tak adil hana-nim mencabut nyawa kalian berempat merebut kewarasan hoseok~hyung dan membuat namjoon~hyung hidup dalam keputus asaan" Jungkook berbicara kepada empat makam di depan nya ia tidak menangis hanya menatap sendu makam tersebut dibawah rintikan hujan

"Kenapa kalian tak menepati janji kalian hyung..."

 _"Aku hanya akan berjalan"_

 _"Menggenggam enam kelopak bunga di tangan ku"_

 _"Ini takdir ku,ini nasibku"_

 _"Aku hanya ingin berjuang"_

 ** _End_** ** _Bonus_** _29 april 2015_

"Hyung,ayo kita mengambil foto" ujar sang maknae

"Narsis sekali" cibir namja berkulit pucat bersurai mint

"Ayolah hyunggg" sang maknae mengeluarkan jurus aegyo nya,Para hyung nya hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan sang maknae

"Baiklah!! Ayo kita mengambil foto!!" Ucap taehyung bersemangat

"Hana,dul,set!!!!" Ucap mereka bertujuh bersamaan

Cekrek

Cekrek

Cekrek

Setelah mengambil beberapa foto mereka memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas padang rumput

"Ahhh nyamannn,PD-nim selalu tau tempat yang bagus untuk berlibur" ujar hoseok menyamankan posisi nya pada pangkuan jimin

"Benar!! Kapan kapan kita harus kembali kesini lagi hyung"

"Hyung" panggil sang maknae,Merasa di panggil keenam hyung nya itu menengok

"Jika sudah pensiun dari dunia artis nanti kalian ingin melakukan apa?"

"Hm,tentu saja aku akan mencari perempuan perempuan bohai" Yoongi mendelik ketika mendengar penuturan namjoon

"Menjijikan sekali,apa tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat selain mencari perempuan? Tch" cibir yoongi

"Tidak ada hyung memang nya setelah ini aku akan melakukan apa selain menikah? Lagipula mimpi mimpi ku sudah tercapai bisa berada di atas panggung menari menyanyi mendengar teriakan para A.R.M.Y bersama kalian saja itu sudah cukup" ujar namjoon jujur

"So chessy" Kali ini jimin yang meledek ketua bangtan itu

"Kenapa kau tiba tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu kookie?" Hoseok bangkit dari tidur nya dan menatap maknae nya tersebut lekat lekat

"Entah,jika sudah pensiun nanti kita pasti memiliki keluarga masing masing dan akan jarang bertemu,berkumpul seperti ini" taehyung melirik jungkook sekilas lalu menutup kembali mata nya

"Sampai kapanpun kita akan tetap bersama koq kookie,tidak ada yang bisa merusak persahabatan BANGTAN" Ucap taehyung penuh penekanan

"Benar ya hyung? Janji?"

"Janji!!!" Ucap mereka berenam kompak

 **author note :** **Sebenernya author terinspirasi dari sebuah FF jadi jika ada kemiripan kemiripan sedikit mian**


End file.
